Domain Name Service (DNS) is a technology used within various networks, including the Internet, to resolve a common name, such as example.com to an Internet Protocol (IP) address that is generally a complex series of numbers. Many applications, such as web browsers, may use the DNS service to resolve names when making various queries or establishing connections across a network. In many private networks, such as a company or home intranet, a DNS service may service DNS requests within the network and, when a query fails within the local network, a query may roll over to an Internet or wide area network DNS service.